A brake fluid pressure control unit for a vehicle is configured by combining: a hydraulic block incorporating a pump for power drive, pressure increase valves and pressure reduction valves, a pressure sensor, and a reservoir used for taking in brake fluid discharged via the pressure reduction valve from wheel cylinders (wheel brakes) and for supplying it to the pump; an electronic device equipped with an ECU (Electronic Control Unit) that controls driving a motor, the pressure increase valves, and the pressure reduction valves; and the motor that drives the pump. A known example for the brake fluid pressure control unit is disclosed in, for example, the Patent Document 1 described below.
The brake fluid pressure control unit described in the document is used in a two-wheeled vehicle. In the unit, a pair of accommodating holes, right and left, for corresponding pressure increase valves and a pair of accommodating holes, right and left, for corresponding pressure reduction valves are arranged on one face of the housing of a hydraulic block such that the one pair is above the other.
Additionally, a pressure sensor accommodating hole is disposed among the four valve accommodating holes. A motor terminal hole extending from one face to the other of the housing is located above the pressure sensor accommodating hole, and the motor terminal is extended through the hole, thereby electrically connecting an electronic control unit attached to the one face of the housing and the motor attached to the other face thereof.
Furthermore, hydraulic pressures on the downstream side (on the wheel cylinder side) from the pressure increase valves and pressure reduction valves are detected by the pressure sensor.